List of Fixers
The following are the''' giftable Fixers currently available in the'' Seeker's Notes: Hidden Mystery game to gift to other players. The Fixers are listed by name & icon; purpose; level they are unlocked to gift or craft; how they may be obtained in the game; and whether or not they come out of the player's inventory when gifted. The giftable Fixers are divided into 4 categories: #'Free Fixers: these are the Fixers listed on the 'Send' tab of the 'Gifts' Window and they can be gifted for free once a day when the gifter has reached a high enough level to unlock the gift. #'Crafted/ Traded Fixers': these are the Fixers that are obtained through trading with Townspeople the items crafted at the Fortune Teller, Forge, and Inventor. #'Artifact Fixers': these are the Fixers that are required to combine collections into useful Talismans . #'Seasonal Fixers': there are several Fixers from past seasonal events that are, for some reason, giftable. Now that the respective events are over, the only way to get them is by gifting. They are useless. Non-giftable Event Fixers will be listed on their respective Special Event pages. Important: '''Prior to the Sorcerer's Spell Update (May 2017), the 8 craftable fixers (obtained by crafting items and then trading with townspeople) and 16 of the artifact fixers were able to be given as free gifts. However, the glitch which allowed this to occur has been patched and those fixers will now come out of the gifter's inventory and count as one of the 10 daily collectibles when gifting. Free Fixers The following Fixers are required to combine collections. They are free to gift one per day and do NOT come out of your inventory. They are found on the 'Send' tab of the 'Gifts' Window and are locked by level. ''Please note:' The fixers which can be won in Hidden Object Locations will be progressively added to the location as rewards for winning that room as your experience points and room level rankings increase. Crafted/Traded Fixers The following Fixers are obtained through trading with one of the 8 Townspeople floating on the Darkwood Town Map. Please see the List of Trading and Crafting Items for more details. These Fixers Do come out of your inventory and will count as one of the daily 100 per day gift allotment. These are also known as premium fixers. For example, you have 100 friends and you gift 5 clips to one or more friends. This will leave you with only 95 other giftables to your other friends. Artifact Fixers The following Fixers are required to combine collections into useful Artifacts. These Fixers (except for the Ship & Old Square ones) Do come out of your inventory and will count as one of the daily 10 collectible gift allotment. ''Please note: The 'chest only' fixers come from past special events held in the game and are only available through purchasing the listed chest in the Store. The chest costs 5 rubies each and contains 1 random collectible and 1 random fixer from the past event. Alternatively, these fixers can be gifted from a friend but you must first place the fixer you desire on your Wish List in order for the friend to gift the fixer to you. To Wish List the fixer, simply tap the green plus sign beside the fixer's name on the Artifacts tab.'' Category:Fixers Category:Collections Category:Databases Category:Game Guides Category:Lists Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Walkthrough